


Sleepless

by st_aurafina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan took so much, but this small thing hurts Root most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5.09 Sotto Voce (the one where Shaw comes back) 
> 
> Written for Challenge #3, 'Sleepless' at [100words.imzy.com](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_3_sleepless).

Root wakes to the sound of the refrigerator opening. In the kitchen, Sameen pours milk into the cereal box. Root snakes an arm around her, resting her chin on Sam's shoulder. 

"Can't sleep, huh?" she says, as Sameen shovels in mouthfuls of Lucky Charms. Sam used to sleep easily, while Root was the one who wandered with a mind too busy for sleep. Samaritan took so much from Sameen, but this little thing hurts Root most. 

Sameen holds out a green marshmallow for Root to take from her fingertip. "Missed these things," she says with her mouth full, and sighs.


End file.
